horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Turn
My Turn is a song by East Coast hip hop artist Big Pun. It was released in 1999, and is partially a diss track on 50 Cent. Lyrics Uh psh it's my turn, y'knahmean? Get this motherfuckin' money y'know? Shit Yeah I went double, y'know? N****s goin' triple, five, ten platinum Can't do what I do This is my game, this is me Y'know? Yo it's my turn, I demand my respect Give me my burn, or get slammed in your neck Cause it's my turn, I'ma reach to the top Gimme my burn, I'ma speak with the glock Cause it's my turn, don't make me turn your wig Gimme my burn, don't make me burn yo' crib I'ma rhyme it right, and keep the ghetto in a trance But when the time is right, me and the Devil gon' dance Fuck you and yours; make way I'm comin' through the door And screw the law breakin the rules ain't nothin' new at all I'm true to all the shit that I done, check the clip in my gun Respect the click that I'm from, or get lifted and stunned Dunn, you just a small fry, fuckin' with the fall guy Big Pun, The Honorable, all rise Sky's the limit, nothin' less if my guys is in it For the right price, even Christ could get it Fast life we live it, all my memories are vivid I remember only minutes That's how I mentally get rid of all the enemies The spirits that definitely mimic my every melody And lyric which so heavenly rhythmic In magic do I build, but math do be equally compatible And secretively battle you to reach my peak in equilateral I'm from the streets deep in the bottom yo ain't no Mario Brothers Official Bronx n****s, quick to body yo' mother (ouch) Yo it's my turn, I demand my respect Give me my burn, or get slammed in your neck Cause it's my turn, I'ma reach to the top Gimme my burn, I'ma speak with the glock Cause it's my turn, don't make me turn your wig Gimme my burn, don't make me burn yo' crib I'ma rhyme it right, and keep the ghetto in a trance But when the time is right, me and the Devil gon' dance Jesus H. Christ, how many times I gotta pay the price? You scared to death I'll make you twice as afraid of life I bring sight to the game for every night you complained You couldn't see the light, I was bright in your brain Ignitin' the flame, keepin' your third lid Speak and observe with the mind What are blind sleep til they worth shit I'm earth wind and fire, the first one to fire Reppin' T. Squad since birth til I retire I wire your jaw, wire the walls with plastique explosives And riot the halls at the malls where all the crackers ? live Keep flappin yo' gibs and I'ma come back with those kids From the back of the bridge I think two and touch means tackle the bitch I rap for the chips, but I'm truly assassin Four hundred pounds, six feet tall, brutally handsome That's the pro, got beef with Pun, you gots to go Mafia style, tear you a new ass-a-hole Flash your dough, but you too cool for the captain Cause I don't give a fuck if I was quadruply platinum And to the 50 Cent rapper, very funny, get your nut off Cause in real life, you don't know I'll blow your motherfuckin' head off (ooh yeah) That's my motherfuckin' word, you understand? Thought we was a fuckin' joke? Shit Terror Squad n****, you don't know me You don't know my name, don't say it, you understand? Told you before I ain't no motherfuckin' rapper understand? Shit, I don't make no songs about rappers I don't like If I'ma make a song, It's gon' be how I beat yo' motherfuckin' ass understand? That'll be the name of the motherfucker "That's Why I Had to Beat Your Motherfuckin' Ass" Featuring Tony Sunshine T. Squaders, T. Squaders, T. Squaders Yo it's my turn, I demand my respect Give me my burn, or get slammed in your neck Cause it's my turn, I'ma reach to the top Gimme my burn, I'ma speak with the glock Cause it's my turn, don't make me turn your wig Gimme my burn, don't make me burn yo' crib I'ma rhyme it right, and keep the ghetto in a trance But when the time is right, me and the Devil gon' dance Why it sucks #This song is a response to 50 Cent's track "How To Rob", which is a parody and not actually a diss track aimed at anyone. #The beat and instrumental is terrible. #The flow is a little off, especially in the second verse. #The chorus is repetitive. #This song has no features, compared to the rest of the singles on the album. #The effortlessness of this song is overlooked due to the Big Pun fan "nuthugging". Music Video Big Pun - My Turn Category:Diss tracks Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Big Pun Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement